warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Sense of Right Alliance
Discussion Nice references. OP I shouldn't even have to tell you that this requires a Humor Template. There's plenty here that's NCF even if you claim that the article is written from the persective of the SORA. Chief Bad Moon for instance. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 07:11, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Also remember to add the property template. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 07:12, May 12, 2015 (UTC) This reminded me of them a lot. Kephn (talk) 13:09, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Adventure Suggestions If you have any ideas that fit the themes of this page, and would be considered "rated PG," share them below for consideration. Thanks.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 14:04, February 26, 2018 (UTC) How bout this: While gathering supplies on a frontier world, The Sense of Right Alliance are captured by the devious Inquisitor Flux, and brought upon his sinister ship, The Late Shadow! Unarmed and separated, can our heroes escape, or will Inquisitor Flux gains what he seeks; The Music of the Spheres! I already have a fair bit of the episode and Jacob's team debriefing afterwards planned out. : I'll adapt that. Something to keep in mind is that SORA is convinced that there is a singular Inquisitor, and will just take Flux for an underling.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:36, February 27, 2018 (UTC) ::I love that, he would be so pissed off. Dragonofelder (talk) 20:30, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Suggestion for S2: Searching for Kor'Vre, the Sense of Right are attacked and hunted through the kaleidoscopic depths of the Warp by four Daemonic Heralds, one of each God. The Slaaneshi one targets Orisira, taunting her of a destiny right in her grasp that she and her species remain blind to, while the other three do as they will with the Young Prince and the others. All the while a faceless figure watches from Abaddon's court. But just what does he want? A.L.P.H.A The AI (talk) 04:04, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Adventure ideas 'SORA's ship crashes on the Oceanic planet of Ythris, where they are found and given hospitality by the local branch of La Familia Morvoglio. They soon realize that something fishy is afoot, and our heroes escape the Genestealer's manor, but the Morvoglios are on to them, and summon Hive Fleet Rahab to give chase. ' Kephn (talk) 08:43, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Also, call it blatant egotism, but I'd love to see how the SORA faced off against Lux. Kephn (talk) 08:53, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Thanks ALPHA and Kephn, I'll adapt these ideas.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 10:00, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Whilst fleeing from the agents of The Inquisitor, Ajax is briefly separated from his friends, and is confronted by a masked, shadowy figure in black robes. The figure congratulates the Young Prince on how far he's come, and gives him a sword as a gift of good faith. ''The episode continues afterward with the Imperium as it's antagonist, but that one scene is staged in a foreboading way, and it is revealed at the end of the episode that the eye on the sword's hilt (think a miniature Soul Edge) allows Azunar to see what the Sense of Right is doing. A brief conversation between Azunar and a Word Bearer reveals that they know of the Sigsmillian, and that the Alliance will lead them right to it. A.L.P.H.A The AI (talk) 18:30, March 10, 2018 (UTC) :I might work some of this in.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:31, March 11, 2018 (UTC) I'd like to see how the gang saved the sister of Battle from Tasquatar, maybe throw in all of House Devine for good measure. I also have an idea that they stop Xanien Tyrannis from starting a War. This page is hilarious, you never fail to humor me, OvaltinePatrol.Ragecreation (talk) 01:59, March 11, 2018 (UTC) :I plan on a blurb for this, yeah. Glad you enjoy the page.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:31, March 11, 2018 (UTC) : Here's another idea, "''Our heroes look for a place to hide from the Imperium on a dense forest planet. Unbeknowst to them, it is planet Raisa, home to Inquisitor Flux's henchman Sir Jacob of Raline! Can the SORA out smart this expert hunter before he cpatures them?Ragecreation (talk) 01:15, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Any possibilties to have some viking drunkards be contracted to hunt them down and simply end up having a few swigs by the end of it all? AkuAkuAkuma (talk) 02:27, March 11, 2018 (UTC) :Alcohol consumption is contrary to the mission of this article. If they're agreeable to chocolate malts though, might work something in.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:31, March 11, 2018 (UTC) :Whatever needs to be done to make them a lot more PG I’m down with, hell, you could even have them chugging down liters of extra carbonated soda at random times to explain the slurring. AkuAkuAkuma (talk) 15:15, March 11, 2018 (UTC) : : : :